Your blood tells it all Kaname one shot
by miss89
Summary: Marchell is a normal girl who attend to the Academy. She has a secret crush on the pureblood Kaname and the other way around. One day Zero had been chasing her she lock herself up at her room.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by Marchell on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Marchell!!" Zero growled after the black haired girl. Once again she managed to slip out of his sight. She had been hiding behind a tree, watching the night class being escorted for class by the two prefects. Ever since she started at the Cross Academy, she had had a secret crush on the night class' president, Kaname Kuran. The others were handsome too, but there was something over Kaname, that caught her attention from day one. She ran into the bushes and hid behind a tree where Zero hopefully didn't found her. Slowly she peeked out from the tree, following the night class with the eyes. Her eyes were locked on the last person in the rank. Even though she knew he was a vampire it didn't bother her. For some reason she found the thought of becoming vampire tempting.

- "Kaname-senpai!" Yuki shouted after the president who stopped and looked back at the brunette.

- "What is it, Yuki?" he asked calmly.

- "You dropped this" she stated and handed him the rose he dropped on the ground. A rose he had received from one of the fan girls.

- "Thank you, Yuki" he smiled at her and she bowed and ran off. Probably to find Zero to make sure he didn't skipped his duty again. Marchell blushed slightly to herself as she watched him watch the red rose in his hand. Suddenly, he looked up and his eyes met her making her heart stop.

- "I know you're there, Marchell, please come out" he stated. Slowly she stepped out from behind the tree and walked up to him. She scrapped the ground with her foot refusing to look at him.

- "Marchell, you've been standing there for the last several months" he said and tilted his head to the site to get a better look at her.

- "I uh..." she lowered her head and looked at the ground once again.

- "You're not afraid of me, are you?" he asked touching her cheek. Shocked she looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

- "No! I just uh..."

- "Marchell!!!" the silver haired prefect shouted pointing his bloody rose towards Kaname. For a second she thought Zero was about to shoot him, but luckily he didn't.

- "Go to class, vampire. And you go back to your dorm" he snapped coldly glaring at the pureblood. Kaname then nodded and handed Marchell the rose before walking to class, leaving her with Zero. She held the rose close to her chest as Zero escorted her back to her room.

- "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she shouted at him while walking.

- "Why can't you follow the rules? You know there's a curfew!" he snapped back turning to her. He was always around wherever she was, which started annoyed her pretty much. She clenched her fist.

- "I don't know what your problem is.. is it that the girls ain't running after you?!" she yelled and ran off to her room, leaving Zero by his own in the dark halls. She didn't mean to hurt him. She had had a small crush on him once she started there, but when she realised his real person she started to avoid him. Sure it was his job as prefect to keep the fan girls away from the night class but there was no need to be rude.

Lying on her bed she was looking at the rose Kaname gave her. Thinking of when their eyes met made her heart skip a beat and a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

_- "You're not afraid of me, are you?" he asked touching her cheek._ The words were like printed into her mind. She wasn't afraid of him, even though she maybe was supposed to be. She had always been a tomboy, but ever since she started at the academy she changed, and Kaname simply took the words from her.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door. It was really late, and she thought it might have been Zero who would apologize, in a way she wished it, but in the other hand she didn't really care.

- "Go away!" she shouted refusing to get off her bed. But the person didn't seem to care and opened the door.

- "I said go aw.... Kaname-senpai!" she exclaimed and yelped.

- "Marchell" he stated and closed to room before walking over to her. She immediately sat up and hided the rose behind her back.

- "Why do you hide the rose I gave you? Don't you like it?" he asked and sat next to her. She blushed and held the rose in front of her. Of course she liked it!

- "I love it.. don't say something like that" she laughed nervously. He turned his head towards her. His eyes glowed light red. Her heart beat against her chest. She knew what that meant – he as hungry. /He only came to drink my blood!/ she thought to herself and felt sad. She had thought he might have liked her, just a bit since he came to see her that time at night.

- "I'm sorry for making you nervous" he said and pulled his arms around her waist. A deep blush spread across her cheeks and she tried to avoid his beautiful brown eyes.

- "I.. I just thought you might have liked me" she said and glanced up at him. A smiled appeared on his lips and he leaned in and kissed her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine.

- "I do" he whispered in her ear and gently placed his lips on hers. Her hands were locked on his chest and slowly began to kiss him back not believing this happened. He then trailed kissed over her jaw line and to her neck before licking the main vain softly.

- "Kana..me" she whispered. He was about to bite her, she knew it.

- "You sure you want to become a vampire?" he asked softly kissing around her neck. /How does he know/ she thought and bit her lip. Marchell then slowly nodded and he didn't needed more encourage and bit down her neck. She opened her moth from the shock but not a sound came out. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

After a few mouthfuls he pulled away softly licking and kissing the wounds which quickly vanished.

- "You really do love me" he said and kissed her neck once more. Her eyes widened.

- "H... how do you know?" she asked confused feeling a little dizzy.

- "Your blood doesn't lie" he said and kissed her lips before gently lying her down on the bed. She pulled a smiled and touched her neck. No wounds. He really didn't want to hurt her. She smiled and leaned up to peck his lips.

- "You're right.. I love you" she whispered. He smiled down at her and pulled the cover over her.

- "Good night, my lover" he said softly leaving the room.

- "Good night, Kaname-senpai" she mumbled and touched her neck once more. He really bit her. This was a beginning of a new life to her. When she became vampire she could be transferred to the night class and could be with him all the time. Smiling she fell asleep, dreaming about her new lover.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Kaname Kuran one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
